Kamen Rider League
by Amazingactionfantasy115
Summary: In an alternate universe where Kamen Riders came from places other than Japan in the Year 2012 Foundation X has started another neferious plan whci requiers six Riders to form to defeat the. Can the Rider League stop their plans or will they die trying
1. Chapter 1

The Kamen Rider League Chapter 1 The Day It All Began

I do not own the Kamen Rider Series in any of its forms

Utah, United States, 4.38 PM October 21st 2012

It was a late October afternoon in the vast Utah Countryside on quite a cold day for the area people were even

buying supplies normally reserved for the Winter. The countryside was mostly deserted even for such a large area

as most people were in there homes.

But in the middle of a forest a group of people in white businessman suits, There were four of them a Tall Bald Black Man, A Short White Man with Brown Hair. A Tall Asian Man with Glasses and black hair and a White Women with Blonde Hair. They were followed by a black van which then stopped and the back door opened revealing a pieces of equipment that looked like a manipulator arm but it was black and lacked a mechanism to move the hands used to pick things up

"Are sure its here" The Black Man said in a deep dignified voice "Of course its here, The Boss would not have sent us otherwise" The White Man said in a high pitched voice "But this would not have been the first time he led us to a dead end" The Black Man replied as he walked forward looking bored as he did so The White Man then ran towards the Black Man aggressively but The Asian Man grabbed him by the arm "If you have any problems say it to the boss" The

Asian Man said in voice that sounded like an old man's

"If it is true than we can wipe two months of completion time off our newest project" The White Women said in a strangely child like high pitched voice as she stared down her comrades with a weary eye. The four then walked that was for them seemed like hours until they came

to a clearing where a large mound of dirt had been displaced and half of the grass had been burned away. The four

then approached the massive hole in the ground when they got to it they gazed inside in awe "Is this it" The Asian

Man said referring to the to a group of yellow crystals in hole that glowed like the moon "This is it boys, the boss

will be happy with this" The White Women said as she using the manipulator hand like device created a field of

energy that surrounded the crystals and containing them.

She then herald the Device over her shoulder and began to leave with the three men and the crystals but as they got to the end they heard what sounded like a motorcyclethey looked around before one come along beside them it was mainly black with yellow highlights with what looked like a disc in front of the handlebars "Kamen Rider OOO" The White Women said sounding shocked asshe looked at the rider of the motorcycle. He was wearing an armoured suit that was mainly black but had green grasshopper like leg coverings, yellow gauntlets that contained claws and red bird wing shaped face covering with green insect like eyes and a image of a hawk, tiger and grasshopper contained within a circle on top of each on

his chest this was Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo.

The Asian Man and the White Man than pulled out black a grey switches with circular top and a red button. They both then pressed the switches and they were enveloped in a black void with what looked like stars floating inside it the stars then flew towards their bodies as they became something that wasn't human.

The White Man had became a red warrior like creature and the Asian Man had became a green chameleon like creature they had became the Orion and Chameleon Zodiarts. The Orion Zodiarts then looked away towards his two other colleagues who then ran getting the message that escape was better than what was about to happen.

The Orion Zodiarts then ran towards OOO with an attempt to punch him OOO however ducked to the left and then delivered a punch of his own. The Chameleon Zodiarts then attempted to hit OOO from behind but OOO turned around and delivered a kick to the Chameleon Zodiarts torso knockinghim into the nearest tree.

The Orion Zodiarts then ran to try and tackle OOO but OOO's legs then started glowing green as he jumped to an impressive height and landed behind his enemy. The Orion Zodiarts then turned around

to see OOO jumping towards him and preceding to kick him the chest several times in a single jump knocking

him to the ground.

OOO however was then slashed by somebody from behind when he turned around he saw

nobody there but then hit in the back again before he was knocked off his feet by a invisible force. OOO however

then unleashed his Tora Claws and then waiting the right moment he then turned around sharply and the slashed

the invisible force with the right claw which turned out to be The Chameleon Zodiarts. OOO the slashed the

Chameleon Zodiarts with his left claw, the a cross slash from his claws across the chest. Then a slash from his left

claw and the his right claw and then another from his left claw.

But then he was grabbed from behind by the Orion Zodiarts who gabbed him across the chest. The Chameleon Zodiarts then used this chance to hit OOO several times with his whip like tongue.

OOO then took a green medal like object with a Stage Beetle on called the Kuwagata Medal it and

he grabbed his rectangular shaped belt called the OOO and turned it from a slanted position to a straight position and took out a red medal like object with a hawk on it called the Taka Medal out of the first of the OOO Drivers three slots

and inserted the other one in instead. He then returned the belt to a slanted position and then took a black and

yellow circular object called the Medal Scanner and then slid it over the belt "Kuwagata, Tora, Batta" The OOO

Driver said as three circles of medals started spinning around him before each three circles settled on a pacific

medal in front of him the three then combined to form a circle with their three symbols stacked on top of one

another the circle then flew in OOO's chest changing his head piece to a green helmet with Stag Beetle horns and

orange eyes he had become Kamen Rider OOO Gatatoraba Combo.

OOO Gatatoraba Combo then unleashed green lightning from his horns in all directions knocking both the Orion and Chameleon Zodiarts away from him

He then took out a yellow medal with a cheetah on called the Cheetah Medal. He then returned the OOO Driver

driver to its straight position he then took out a green medal with a grasshopper on it called the Batta Medal

from the first slot as the belt and then inserted the Cheetah Medal into it he then returned the OOO Driver to

its normal position and then scanned it with the Medal Scanner "Kuwagata, Tora, Cheetah" The same thing

happened again but this time OOO legs changed so that it was covered with yellow armour with cheetah spots

he had become Kamen Rider OOO Gatatoratar Combo.

OOO Gatatoratar then ran towards at Chameleon Zodiarts so fast he could not be seen and then ran through him and slashed him before coming back to do the same again and then slashed the Orion Zodiarts across the chest in the same manner.

OOO Gatatoratar making sure that both Zodiarts were close together pulled out a sword called the Medjalibur and the inserted three grey medals called Cell Medals into it. He the ran the Medal Scanner through it "Triple Scanning Charge" The Medal Scanner said as three grey circles appeared on the Medjalibur he then performed a sideways slash with it it causing a grey energy slash to cut through the Zodiarts splitting them in half as well as the field behind them. After a few seconds everything returned to normal with the Zodiarts exploding as it happened.

OOO Gatatoratar looking tired returned the belt to its straight position as the armour disappeared revealing a man with messy brown hair with blue eyes who looked like he some Hispanic Ancestry in him and was wearing a loose

red shirt with blue pants"If its them ill need help" Said the man as he looked away at the horizon

So what do you think I was thinking of making my version of the franchise more gender friendly as well as

including more nationality's into it. Most things will be similar but altered slightly to make it more unique.

If you have any questions like information about the counterparts of characters who don't appear in this fic

you can ask it in the comment section.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen Rider League Chapter 2 The Legendary 7

I do not own the Kamen Rider Series in any of its forms

Utah Countryside, United States, 16.55 PM October 19th 2012

The Man then put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone of indeterminate model which looked outdated

but functional. He then pulled open the phone but immediately dropped it the nearby hole caused by the crystals

falling to Earth. He then went to the hole to retrieve it but ended up falling in and hitting the dirt face first

"I have terrible luck don t I" He said as tried to get up from the ground with dirt in his mouth. He then picked

up his phone and dialled a number

Galaxy City, California, United States, 16.52 PM October 19th 2012

it was a bright day for the time of year in California as a man who appeared be in his late teen who had rather

short black hair that was very Tidey, Hispanic facial features. Light brown eyes and he was wearing a black

jacket over a white shirt and was wearing black pants. He was running through a quiet street obviously heading

somewhere as he had an excited grin as well. As he approached the end of of the street he nearly knocked over

a TV that a man was carrying to a moving truck "Sorry" he said as he turned the corner. He then found himself

in front of a house that white and rectangular shaped with a large garage on the side. He then ran towards the

house

"I'm Home Abuelo" The young man said as he entered the house to an Hispanic old man who was at the

end of the corridor "Welcome home William" The old man replied and he stepped forward to talk to William

"How was school" He asked with a curious tone in his voice "It was awesome, There was a visit from the

NASA Junior Space Program" William said in a hurried and excitable tone that made hard hard to understand

"And guess what Sally,s heading to space" William said as he scrunched himself up and then threw his arms

up high above himself "The dreams of people are truly the most wondrous thing" William's Abuelo said in a

tone that sounded both poetic and quite hammy "I thought friendship was the most wondrous thing" William

replied clearly not following what his uncle had said but before he dwell on it the phone rang

"Hello" William said in his most dramatic way possible as he opened the phone"Hey what are you doing Cus"

William replied to the caller who appeared to be his cousin "What" William said sounding shocked

"They've returned ill be right there" William said as he closed the phone "Sorry Abuelo but duty awaits"

William said before rushing out the door "Be careful" His Abuelo said as William almost tripped over the

houses flowerbeds. He then got onto a white motorcycle in the houses garage which had what appeared to be a miniature shuttle cockpit and miniature shuttle rocket on the front and back respectively "Lets go Massigler" William

said to the bike as he got on it and put on his helmet "Kamen Riders Roll Out" William said as he exited the

garage on the Massigler and left for parts unknown

Goldstein City, Utah, United States 16.47 PM 19th October 2012

A group of police officers were outside a small factory. A group of three armed robbers who had stolen from

the Alchemy INC History Museum and taken a little girl as a hostage had locked themselves in their and were

refusing to come out. They even had the gun to the girls head in case the police tried anything to daring

"You are surrounded come out with your hand up, If you don't surrender soon we will forced to take drastic

measures" said a young police officer who appeared to be in his twenties who had black hair and green eyes

into his megaphone "Give me that" Said a black officer who appeared to be in his late forties said as he

grabbed the megaphone from his partner "If you come out now we may reduce your prison sentence" He said

into the megaphone clearly not having much more luck "So what shall we do now" His partner said

sounding as if he had given up.

But then another police car arrived and out of it was a young Japanese-American Police Woman with Brown

Hair and Eyes who appeared to be in her late twenties "Who,s that" The Younger Officer

wolf whistled said as she approached "Detective Mary Peel, ?What appears to be the problem" She asked she

held up her badge to the two "The three three tried to rob the Museum and have taken a hostage as they

escaped. We haven't been able to identify them as they wear face concealing masks and no one has been

wanting to get close enough to properly negotiate as they are apparently quite trigger happy "I will go in"

Mary said as she walked forward to the entrance "I'm am here to hear your terms can you let me in" She said

as she banged her hand on the door "If you leave your gun" one of the three criminals said from inside looking

at her from a hole in the door. Mary complied as she took the gun out of its holster and dropped it to the ground

"Good now come in" The Criminal then opened the door to let her in and closed it again.

When she got inside she could see that factory had been deserted for quite some time. Two of the criminals

were looking at her withAK47s pointed at her and the third had the same kind of gun at a little black girl,s

throat who looked like she was about to cry "What do you want" She said looking at the three with contempt "

If you allow us to escape with our loot we will give the girl back" one of the criminals said loudly

"Okay, I will call my superior officer" she replied as she turned around to find her way to communicate with a

superior officer "You better not be doing anything suspicious" One of the criminals said angrily "Of course not" she replied as she turned around suddenly with a gun in hand. She then fired several shots at the three causing

them to drop their weapons due to the pain. She then launched herself forward and threw the first two to the floor

with a roundhouse kick knocking them onto the cold hard floor. She then proceeded to shoot the third causing

him to drop the floor as well "Where did you hide that" The Third Criminal asked as he was on the floor in pain

as she put the first twoin handcuffs "You don't want to know that" Mary replied as she did the same to him

Goldstein City, Utah, United States 16.57 PM 19th October 2012

The three criminals were know being loaded on a hospital stretcher to be taken to a hospital to be healed

before sentencing could be carried out "That was impressive but reckless" The Older Police Officer said as

he patted her shoulder "Mummy,Daddy" The Little Girl said as she was reunited with her parents "We were

so worried" The Mother said as she held her daughter in a tight embrace "Thanks" The Father said to Mary

as the three proceeded to leave "Bye" The Little Girl said waving to Mary who waved back. She then went

back to the police car. She then heard something ring from it as she approached "Who would be calling

while I'm working" She said as she picked up her phone from the car "Hello" She said as she answered it

"Hello, Rex what's been stopping you from calling" Mary asked "What Foundation X is back to its old tricks,

Ill be there in a while Ill have to write a report for this first" Mary said as she closed her phone and went back

to the Police Station in her Police Car

Cyclone City, Nevada, United States 16.57 PM 19th October 2012

In Cyclone City a young British Man with medium length Black Hair and Green eyes wearing what looked like

1920,s Detective clothing with a black fedora was daydreaming in a detective office "It has been nice for this time of year,Dopant attacks are happening less, Everything is peaceful it is surely Hard-boiled" He then heard a large thud and his

head started hurting. He then looked up"Christie what are you doing" He said to a girl in her late teens with Blonde

Hair and Blue Eyes, she was wearing a long sleeved green shirt with a black skirt and tights. She was holding

a large book witch was open with what appeared to be empty pages "With Miss Morse gone somebody has to make

sure you don't daydream" She said in a tone that implied she enjoyed it as she put the book down on a coffee table

"Diego" Christie shouted causing a British Shorthair Cat to enter the office. She the picked it up and began to pet

it "Who's a good boy" she said as she stroked Diego who was now purring "I finally get rid of her for two week

and now you decide to take her place" The Man said as he began to slouch to the left "But Joseph I though you

liked having her around" Christie said to him clearing trying to wind him up, He then tried to say something back

but the phone rang "Hello" Joseph said into his strange looking "Foundation X is back" He said with a shocked look

on his face He then got up and walked to a group of pegs and he took off his normal fedora and put on white one

"Lets Go" He said as he went through a small door while Christie followed

New York,New York State , United States 17.00 PM 19th October 2012

In New York a married couple were sitting at a restaurant The man was black with short hair and brown eyes and

he was wearing a red jacket and with a black shirt and blue jeans. The Women who looked like she was only just old enough to be in colleague had black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a black shirt with silver stripes and

black jeans "What shall we order dear" The Woman said in a sweet tone that sounded almost sick to hear

"You know what I like Autumn a rare steak with cranberry sauce" He said to his wife in a almost disbelieving

tone "I know that James I was just teasing you" Autumn replied looking as if something had disappointed her

"You know after this I will give a special holiday present to you" James said in a suggestive tone causing her

to giggle "James I have something to tell you" Autumn said with a more serious tone in her voice but as soon

as she had finished James,s strange blue phone rang "Yes who is this" He then listened intently to what the person

on the other side was saying "Sorry love I have to leave" He said as he darted from the table "Its Rider Business

is it" Autumn asked with James winking as a way to say yes as he ran.

Oregon Countryside, Oregon, United States, 18,00 PM 19th October 2012

Rex was currently speeding across the Countryside in his bike the Rider Vendor when he heard the sound of engines

roaring behind he turned his head back to see William on the Massigler waving at him before speeding up to travel

beside the Ride Vendor. They then heard another noise then they both turned around to see Joseph and Christie on a motorcycle that was black at the front and green at the back. Joseph then winked through his helmet and then

the three motorcycles then drove into a nearby field so that the riders could talk "Where have you been Rex, I was

hoping to tell you about all the exciting things that happened since I last saw you" William said having dismounted

from his bike and went over to shake his cousin's hand "How is fighting Zodiarts exciting" Rex replied confused

at what his cousin had just said "Sorry to burst you two's bubble but there is a massive threat to deal with here"

Joseph said to the two in an almost angry tone"Well that's harsh" Christie said with a amused smile "Christie maybe

you will to hear about it" William said being totally oblivious to the fact that nobody was interested at the time

"So what did you find Foundation X doing" Joseph asked Rex while trying to ignore William who was trying to

tell his story to him "I found a group of them trying to retrieve some yellow crystals that came out of some meteor

I managed to to stop two of them but the others got away" Rex replied trying not to laugh at how Joseph was

ignoring his cousin as if he wasn't there "What could that be" Joseph asked tapping his hand on his head as he

did so "Topaz or Quartz" William replied. He was then knocked away by Joseph who looked like he wasn't

paying him any attention "Why did you call us here then" Christie asked quietly from behind the other two

"They have a base several miles down north. I think that's where they are " he replied "So why do you need our

help" Joseph asked "The last time we fought Foundation X I took about 11 of us to take them out so I don't want

to take the risk, I even called James and Mary to help" Rex replied with a worried tone in his voice "11" Joseph

replied looking and sounding confused "But Mary has to write a crime report first and you know where James is"

Rex continuing with what he said before William put on his helmet and went to his motorcycle "Come on boys,

lets get there before its to late" William said as he got on the Massigler while Rex did the same to the Ride Vendor

"That,s my line" Joseph said as also put on his helmet and went to his motorcycle the Hardboilder with Christie

in tow

Oregon Countryside, Oregon, United States, 18,05 PM 19th October 2012

the four were now currently hiding under rocks looking upon one of Foundation X's bases it was cut in a cliff

face and was guarded by several guys in white suits in front of a large metal door "How are we going to get

in" Joseph asked turning to look at the others as he did "A drill" William replied to question earning him a slap

from Joseph"Well it's not like when can go and ask for the key" Christie said in a sarcastic tone "Well if

anybody has any better ideas I'm all ears" Rex replied as Christie pulled out a big black and blue camera and

took out what looked like a dark blue metal covered USB Drive called a Giji Memory. She then inserted the

object into a slot in the side of the camera "Bat" it said before the camera became a mechanical bat "?Now

Bat Shot can you find out a way for us to get in " Christie asked the Bat Shot which then flew into enemy

territory taking pictures and avoidingbeing spotted as it did so. It then came back to Christie who returned it

to its camera form "So what has this little bat told us" Rex said as he tried to get a look at the camera screen

"The base appers to use a thumbprint scanner locking system" Christie said as she showed the others a picture of

the scanner which was square and had a hand like indentation in it

"So basically what we have to do is knock these guys out and drag one of them to the scanner" Rex said looking

amused "Then lets do it" William said as he ran forward from their hiding place causing a frustrated look to

appear on Joseph's face "Its not like this would need stealth anyway" Christie said as she also ran from their

hiding place followed by Rex with Joseph reluctantly following them. The four then ended up right in front of

the group of Foundation X soldiers

"Were here to end your nefarious deeds" William said pointing his finger at the enemy "Stop stealing my lines"

Joseph said frustratingly. The Foundation X Members then took out objects that looked like dark grey USB ports

with skeleton like ridges and a M on it that looked like a mask used in a masquerade ball this is one of the many

Gaia Memories available "Masquerade" the Gaia Memoires said as the men pressed a button on them and then

inserted them into their necks this caused blacks masks with spine like design on them to appear on all the

soldiers turning them into Masquerade Dopant's and making them look pretty much identical "Easy" Joseph

said with a smirk on his face as the four Riders ran at the Masquerade Dopant's. Rex grabbed the fist of one of

the Masquerade Dopant's who was in the middle of punching him he then threw him to the ground,Rex then

noticed two Masquerade Dopant,s coming to attack him from behind he then performed a round house kick on

the two knocking them over before turning around and knocking one of the other Masquerade Dopants with a

palm strike knocking him into several others causing all of them to fall to the ground "Bring it on" Rex

said with a smirk on his face before performing a sweeping kick on a Masquerade Dopant knocking him to the

floor before he grabbed one of the Masquerade Dopant,s and threw him to the floor. William jumped into a

group of the Masquerade Dopant's knocking them into the ground before getting back up just to be attacked by

another Masquerade Dopant, William dodged a few of the Masquerade Dopant's punches before kicking him the

stomach. Two of the of the Masquerade Dopant then ran towards William from opposite sides and then jumped

to perform a kick on William who dodged causing the two but William somersaulted forward causing the

two to kick each in the stomach knocking themselves to the ground in the process "Have a nice trip" William

said before jumping over a Masquerade Dopant and kicking him in the back. Meanwhile Joseph used his hat

to block a punch from a Masquerade Dopant before knocking his opponent to the ground with a sweeping

kick he then jumped up and roundhouse kicked a Masquerade Dopant in the head knocking him to the floor

before punching another Masquerade Dopant in the stomach before jumping up and punching another

Masquerade Dopant in the chest before turning around a jumping to perform a flying kick on another Dopant

"Now count up your sins" Joseph said as he pointed his finger at them. Christie kicked a Masquerade Dopant In

the side before performing a kick to one that was trying to attack her from behind she then performed a

karate chop to one of the other Masquerade Dopants before grabbing two more and slamming them together

knocking them to the floor before performing a palm strike to two more Masquerade Dopants knocking them to the

floor as weel"Got you" before kicking one final one in the groin after which Joseph ran towards her

"?When did you learn to fight like that" Joseph asked with an impressed expression on his face

"During that time you were out cold against the Martial Arts Dopant I had to beat her on my own using the

Cyclone Memory and a Lost Driver so I learned Martial Arts to counter hers" She answered "

I was surprised that she could beat CycloneJoker Extreme to a pulp but why did you not tell me about this"

Joseph asked "It was only two weeks ago and you never asked how I defeated her so I saw no need to tell you"

Christie replied with a smirk on her face "How come you never tell me about these things" Joseph asked

sounding annoyed "It's more fun that way" Christie replied before Rex and William came running towards them

"I've got the key" Rex said as he held up one of the key cards that he had swiped from one of the

Masquerade Dopants "We should do this again someday" William said energetically "No thanks the last time

we did that we ended up fighting for our lives" Joseph said sounding angry "It was actually quite fun when

the Film Dopant trapped us in those movies" Rex said as Christie took the keycard out of his hand and used it

to open the door which revealed a large tunnel in the wall "Lets go" Christie said causing the others to follow her into the tunnel.

The four then ran through the tunnel before coming to large open space in which they could see many people

in white coats manning excavators and drills "It seems this is less of a base and more of a quarry" William

said as the four ducked behind a large rock close to the entrance they then saw the White Woman and

Black Man Rex saw earlier walking into the centre "I saw those two try to steal the Crystal but they escaped"

Rex told the others. The two then reached a platform in the middle of the area on which a young tall Chinese

Man stood on the right who had a green stripe on his white uniform. In the middle was a somewhat short

brunette man who appeared to be in his late thirties who had a yellow stripe on his uniform and on the left

was a black woman with short black hair and was wearing a blue stripe on her uniform "Agent Unicorn,

Agent Hound where are the other two" Said the one in the middle to the two who had just arrived "We are

sorry Comander Arthropod, Comander Pantera and Commander Marine but a Kamen Rider came and killed

the others," Said the White Woman known as Agent Unicorn to the three Commanders "We were able to

get the crystal though" The Black Man known as Agent Hound said as he presented the container which held

the crystal to the three "I could kill you right now" The Middle Commander known as Commander Pantera

said menacingly to the two Agents "Because you led him and his friends here" Comander Pantera said as he

took a blaster out and used it to destroy the rock the the four were hiding behind "Destroy them" Commander

Arthropod said to the people working the excavation equipment who abandoned their vechiles and took out

Masquerade Memories that allowed them to become Masquerade Dopants "Looks like its time to switch to a

language these guys understand" Joseph said as he took out a red and silver belt buckle like device that had

two slots facing upwards he then put around his wrist causing a belt to appear around his waist which

had a slot for a rectangular object on its right side while the same device appeared around Christie's waist

this device was known as the Double Driver. Christie then took out a Gaia Memory that was different then

the ones the Dopants used it looked it was made of some sort of translucent material, was more rectangular

and did not have that ribcage like design on it and this particular one was green and had a C that looked like

a gust of wind meanwhile Joseph took out a similar looking one that was black with purple highlights and had

a jagged J on it "Cyclone" the green Memory said as Christie pressed a button it "Joker" the one Joseph had said

as he pressed the button on it. Meanwhile Rex put his OOO Driver around his wait in its

straight position before inserting the Taka, Tora and Batta Medals into the belt before turning the belt to

its slanted position as he took out the O Scanner. William then took out a clunky rectangular device with

slots filled with slots for devices called Astro Switches which were currently full with red switches that had to

be lowered to be able to transform and a glass display screen on the front with a lever on the right side. William

then pressed down all four red switches causing the glass display to show a Rider Suit "3,2,2" The device

known as the Fourze Driver said as William put his hand towards the lever. Just then Christie put the

Cyclone Memory into the right slot of the Double Driver where it then disappeared and then reappeared in

Joseph's Double Driver with him putting the Joker Memory in the left slot "Henshin" All 3 said as Joseph

splayed the Double Driverout into a W shape, Rex slid the O Scanner over the OOO Driver and William

pulled the Lever on the Fourze Driver "CycloneJoker" "Taka, Tora, Batta Tatoba Tatoba Tatoba" the Belts

said as a tornado surrounded Joseph causing his Rider Armour to appear, a group of multi coloured span around

Rex which spun around him before three stopped right in front of him becoming a image of a red hawk,

yellow tiger and green grasshopper the three images converged on Rex;s chest causing his armour to appear

and a group of two ring appeared below and above William as they blew steam at him before disappearing

revealing Rider Armour. Joseph and Chritie had became a Rider that was green on the right side and black

and purple on the left side with a silver line separating the two colours. The armour also had a slight W motif

which was featured on the ankles, wrists and chest along with a silver V shaped antenna he had become

Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker. Rexhad became Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo and William had become

a space shuttle like Kamen Rider which was mainly white with silver, black and orange accents it also had a

cone shaped head and had multipleshapes on in arms with a orange circle on his right arm, a blue x on his

right leg, a yellow triangle on his left leg and a black square on his left arm, William had became

Kamen Rider Fourze. The Masquerade Dopants then charged at the three as OOO took out the Medajalibur

and inserted three cell medals into before sliding the O Scanner down it "Triple Scanning Charge" the

Medajalibur said as OOO slashed the air with a sideways motion causing a grey energy slash to appear

causing the Masquerade Dopants to slide apart at the middle before sliding back to their normal position

and exploding "Good job Rex" Christie said from inside Kamen Rider Double causing the right eye to flash red

"Not a problem we can always make more" Commander Pantera said before snapping his hands. After that the

two agents ran towards them as they took out Zodiarts Switches and pressed them with Agent Hound

becoming the mainly brown chain wielding Hound Zodiarts and Agent Unicorn becoming the sword wielding

mainly silver and yellow Unicorn Zodiarts. The Unicorn Zodiarts then charged at OOO who blocked her first

slash with the Medajalibur and the Hound Zodiarts went after Double who blocked his first swipe

"Felling lucky" Joseph said before Double kicked him in the chest before turning around to kick him again

with the other leg and before performing a roundhouse kick on him"Let me in" Fourze said as he jumped

with white steam coming from hid back thrusting him forward ashe punched the Hound Zodiarts in the head

knocking him to the ground "You two will pay" The Hound Zodiarts said as he got up and tried the take swipe

a the Riders but the two somersaulted backwards at the last second kicking him in the jaw and knocking him

back. Double then ran and jumped towards him to perform a flying kick knocking the Hound Zodiarts

backwards again as Fourze pressed down the black part of the orange circular switch in the outer right slot

of the Fourze Driver "Rocket On" The Fourze driver said as a small orange Rocket with boosters on the bottom

appeared over the orange circle on Fourze,s right arm. The Rocket Module then fired up as Fourze launched

himself up and forward towards the Hound Zodiarts "Rider Rocket Punch" Fourze said he performed a

downward right hook on the Hound Zodiarts knocking him back before he landed and deactivated the

Rocket Switch causing the Rocket Module to disappear. Meanwhile OOO dodged a slash from the

Unicorn Zodiarts by dodging sideways he then attempted a downward slash on the Unicorn Zodiarts but was

blocked by her blade "Not so confident are you now" the Unicorn Zodiarts said as she tried to force OOO back

"Who said I was ever confident" OOO replied as he jumped over her before turning around to slash her from

the back. She the then turned around as he performed a a diagonal slash on from the right side before doing

the same from the left side and he then slashed her vertically across the torso knocking her to the ground

alongside the Hound Zoidarts who had just been kicked by Double "Lets finish this" Christie said as Double

took the Joker Memory out of its slot and put it into a black slot on the right side of the belt called the

Maximum Slot before Fourze pressed the Rocket Switch and moved a dial on the yellow triangle like

Astro Switch in the inner left slot "Rocket On, Drill On" The Rocket Module then appeared on Fourze's

right arm as a yellow drill appeared on Fourze's left leg. OOO then slid the O Scanner over his belt again as

Double pressed the button on the Maximum Slot "Scanning Charge" "Joker Maximum Drive" The belts said

as a tornado lifted Double up into the air as OOO legs became grasshopper like before he jumped into air

with Fourze using the Rocket Module to gain flight "Rocket Drill Limit Break" the Fourze Driver said as

Fourze pulled the lever on as he straightened out his left leg and put the Rocket Module above his head before

launching himself downwards. Three rings coloured green yellow and red then appeared downwards from

OOO's position. Double then pressed the button on the Maximum Slot again causing the tornado to disperse

and Double to charge downward as Double split in half vertically. OOO the launched himself

himself downwards going through the rings and gaining a covering of red energy with red wings as he did so

"Triple Rider Kick" Double and Fourze said in unison as green rings appeared around Double's two half

launching them downwards after that the Riders Three Rider Kicks to hit the two Zodiarts simultaneously

causing an explosion killing the Zodiarts which the Kamen Riders jumped out off "Why do you two always

do that" OOO said to the other two as they landed

"A pity but we can always make more" Commanders Pantera said with a smirk on his face

"This is the end of the line you three" Fourze said pointing at the three Comannders as he did so

"Could you please stop staling my lines" Joseph said frustratingly"I am afraid not Kamen Riders

because they say a master magician always had a trick up his sleeves" Commander Pantera said before he took

out a Gaia Memory. It was yellow with a K on which had a lion serving as the stalk with a tiger and cheetah

serving as the branches. The other two also took out Gaia Memories Comannder Arthropod had a green one

with a U on which was made up of a stag beetle, a mantis and a grasshopperin a line. And Commander Marine

took out a blue memory with a M on it with the arms of the M being made up of an orca, an electric eel and a

octopus. The three then pressed the buttons on there Gaia Memories "Kazari" "Uva" "Mezool" the

Gaia Memories said as Coammnder Pantera inserted his into his right palm,

Commander Arthopod inserted his into his left knee after ripping off parts of his uniform and Commander

Marine eased her uniform off her left soldier before inserting her Gaia Memory there. Three masses of Cell

Medals then surrounded them which glowed yellow, green and blue respectively which then revealed there

Dopant Forms "I cant believe it" OOO said shocked at what he had seen as Comander Pantera had become

an exact copy of the black and grey clawed dreadlock wearing Cat Greed Kazari when he had all

his Core Medals. Commander Arthropod and Coammnder Marine had respectively become exact copies of an

black and green stag beetle horned Complete Uva and and black and blue caped and octopus like armoured

legs Complete Mezool "Surprised are you" The Kazari Dopant said before charging at Double while the

Uva Dopant and Mezool Dopant charged at OOO and Fourze respectively. OOO attempted to slash the

Uva Dopant across the chest with the Medajalibir but there was no effect and then tried it again two times

but the Uva Dopant grabbed his the Medajalbur on thesecond ones "You're going to have to become a lot

more powerful to defeat me" The Uva Dopant boasted before slashing OOO across the chest before performing

a diagonal slash on OOO knocking him backwards. OOO the took out the Kuwagata Medal along with a light

green medal with a mantis on called the Kamakiri Medal he then took the Taka and Tora Medals out of his belt

as he returned the belt to its straight position before returning it to its slanted position yet again before swiping

the O Scanner over it "Kuwagata, Kamakiri, Batta Gatakiriba, Gatakiriba" The belt said as OOO

transformed into another form that had a green helmet with Stag Beetle horn. Green gauntlets on his arms

with had blades sticking out of them and the grasshopper like armoured legs of Tatoba Combo. He had

become Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo. He then created 9 clones of himself which unleashed a

shower of green lightning at the Uva Dopant who wasn't even phased by Uva Dopant the responded

with green lightning as well attacking the spot were the group of OOO Gatakiriba's were but when the

smoke cleared all the OOO's were gone including the original "?Where did he go" The Uva Dopant said

before looking up and seeing that OOO Gatakiriba had jumped up high above him. OOO Gatakiriba then

unsealed the mantis like blades in his forearms before coming down and slashing the Uva Dopant on the

right shoulder causing a slight wound "I thought you coulddo better than that" The Uva Dopant said shrugging

off the injury before punching OOO Gatakiriba away who landed on the floor in a heap. OOO then got up and

took out the Tora, Medal, Cheetah Medals and a yellowy orange Medal with a Lion on it which he inserted I

nto the belt after taking out the Insect Medals "Lion, Tora, Cheetah Latorartar, Latorartar" The O Scanner said

as OOO transformed into a Rider witha golden yellow lion mane like helmet with blue eyes, yellow gauntlets

containing claws on his arms and yellow armoured legs this was OOO Latorartar Combo. OOO Latorartar then

unleashed a blinding light in the which blinded the Uva Dopant and caused him notable discomfort.

OOO Latorartar then ran towards the Uva Dopant at super speed through what was left of the blinding light as

he unsheathed his claws he ran towards the Uva Dopant to catch him off guard but the Uva Dopant appeared

behind him and slashed him in back causing him to stumble and fall to the ground violently

"Clones why am I not surprised" OOO Latoratar said as he got to see two Uva Dopants before one vanished

into thin air " I need something stronger" OOO Latorartar said as he took out three new Medals one

was mainly white and had a Rhino on it this was the Sai Medal, one was mainly silver and had a image of a

gorilla on it known as the Gorilla Medal and the last one black and had a image of a Elephant on it this was

the Zou Medal. OOO Latorartar then returned his belt to its straight position before the Uva Dopant unleashed

a bolt of green lightning at him knocking him to the ground and causing the Core Medals to fall out of his

hands. The Uva Dopant then walked towards him and slammed his foot into OOO Latorartar's chest and held it

there pinning him in place "It looks like I win" The Uva Dopant gloated.

Meanwhile Double was confronting the Kazari Dopant "?So how did you know we were there" Chritsie asked

while Double flicked his wrist "Even when I am not like this I am still a superior specimen to you

Kamen Riders, I could smell you as soon as you four walked in" The Kazari Dopant said smugly

"Now lets count up your sins" both Christie and Joseph said in unison as Double ran towards the monster

to attempt a roundhouse kick but the Kazari Dopant grabbed Double's left leg and threw them backwards,

Double then got up and ran at the Kazari Dopant to try another kick but it had no effect before spinning around

to try another kick but the Kazari Dopant summoned a gust of wind from his hands kocking Double to the floor.

Double then got up and returned the Double Driver to its former position before taking the Cyclone Memory

out and taking a red memory with a H made out of a flame "Heat"Double then inserted the Heat Memory into

the right slot and returned the Double Driver to its W shape "HeatJoker" Double's right side then turned red

with orange highlights having become Double HeatJoker. Double HeatJoker then coated their right hand in

fire before attempting to punch the Kazari Dopant who stepped back before Double HeatJoker tried another

punch but the Kazari Dopant caught Double's fist "Too slow" The Kazari Dopant said before disappearing

in a flash before appearing behind Double HeatJoker and slashing them in the back with his claws "What"

Joseph asked as the Kazari Dopant appeared in front of Double and slash them across the chest

"You have no hope of winning I'm way faster than you are" The Kazari Dopant said mockingly as Double

took out a silver memory that had a M on that looked like it was made of metal "Metal" Which Double

inserted the Double Driver having taken out the Joker Memory "HeatMetal" Double,s left half then turned

silver and a a silver and black staff with a W shaped shaft that had a Maximum Slot in it that was known as

the Metal Shaft this form was known as Double HeatMetal. The Kazari Dopant then ran and appeared behind

Double HeatMetal who grabbed the Metal Shaft and used it to block the Kazari Dopant's attack.

Double HeatMetal then turned around to swing the Metal Shaft at the Kazari Dopant who dodged to side

before trying again but the Kazari Dopant grabbed the Metal Shaft but then the ends of the Metal Shaft

lit up in flames burning the Kazari Dopant and pushing him back before he "We need more distance"

Christie said as Double took out a yellow memory which had the image of a crescent moon it with a

l shaped cut in it "Luna" Double then replaced the Heat Memory with the Luna Memory "LunaMetal"

Double's right half then turned yellow turning Double into his LunaMetal Form. Double LunaMetal then

performed a swing with the Metal Shaft which then extended and hit the Kazari Dopant like it was a whip.

Double then did it again in the opposite direction causing the Kazari Dopant to reel back before knocking

him to floor from a distance with another swing "Two can play at that game" The Kazari Dopant said

as his dreadlocks began glowing and rising and acting as if it was alive. He then caused it to lunge at

Double LunaMetal knocking them backwards as it did before using his hair as a whip to knock Double

LunaMetal of their feet. He then used the hair to grab Double LunaMetal and lift them up into the air

"Seems like I have the higher ground" The Kazari Dopant said before being distracted by a bright light

in the distance "Looks like your friend is getting desperate" he said smugly "Well there's no use keeping you

alive" He said as he prepared to beat up Double LunaMetal with one of dreadlocks.

During that time Fourze was facing the Mezool Dopant "Its Space Time" Fourze said performing his signature

pose as he did so "You seem confident but I predict a 67 percent chance of you losing this fight" The Mezool

Dopant said coldly "Rocket On" Fourze then activated the Rocket Switch causing the Rocket Module to appear

on his right arm "Even if there is a only a 0.1 percent chance at victory with friends it come become a hundred

or even a thousand percent" Fourze rambled before jumping forward with the Rocket Module propelling

him forward to attack his opponent. But the Mezool Dopant fired a stream of water at him causing him to

to be propelled backwards and into on of the walls of the cave. Fourze then got up and flipped the black

part of an x shaped blue switch in the inner right slot. A blue box like device with missiles kept in a

black area on the right side. Fourze then launched 5 missiles from the Launcher Module at his opponent

who side stepped four of them causing them to explode beside her but she caused the last one to fly

of course by spraying it with water and to and land and explode close to Fourze

"Looks like its gonna be close and personal"Fourze said as he took all four switches out of there slots

which showed that Rocket Switch had a 1on it, The Launcher Switch had a 2 on it, the Drill Switch

had a 3 on it and the forth switch which was entirely black was square shaped had a black sphere like

object on the top of and had a number 4 on the front this was the Radar Switch. Fourze then took out

4 other switches and inserted them into the Fourze Driver. The one for the outer right circle shaped slot

was purple with a black flip switch and had a number 33 on it,this was the Claw Switch. The one for the

inner right x shaped slot was a light blue colour and had black circular saw like switch on top and

had a number 8 on it this was the Chainsaw Switch. The one for the inner left triangle shaped slot

was grey and the top looked half open and it needed to be closed and also a had a 15 on it this was

the Spike Switch. The final one for the outer left square shaped slot was yellow and had what looked

like half open scissors on top this was the Scissors Switch "Claw, Chainsaw, Spike, Scissors On"

all four switches then activated causing a purple three clawed gauntlet to appear on Fourze's

right arm called the Claw Module, a light blue rectangular gauntlet with a chainsaw in which dropped

down to Fourze's feet called the Chainsaw Module appeared on Fourze's right leg. A grey spiked club like

gauntlet called the called the Spike Module appeared on Fourze's left leg and a yellow claw like gauntlet

with scissors coming out of it called the Scissors Module appeared on Fourze's left arm. Fourze then

ran at the Mezool Dopant and tried to perform a sideways kick with the Chainsaw Module but the

Mezool Dopant became a mass of water so the attack passed through her "You are 3.5 Seconds to

slow" The Mezool Dopant said before splashing herself backwards. Fourze then tried a knee strike with

the Spike Module but she turned to water again absorbing the attack into herself. Fourze then tried

consecutive slashes with both the Claw Module and the Scissors Module on the Mezool Dopant's

water form but although these attacks caused the water that made her up to split she reformed easily.

Just then a blinding light appeared about fifty meters away breaking the Mezool Dopant's concentration

causing her to return to her normal form as Fourze performed a cross slash with the Claw and Scissors

Modules on her causing her to fall back. Fourze then tried to pull the lever to perform a Limit Break

but the Mezzol Dopant then got up and turned to water using it to rocket herself to ram Fourze knocking

him off his feat. Fourze looking exhausted he took out a giant switch which was mainly blue at the bottom

and grey at the top which had a glass door on the top which could be opened to reveal a red button

this switch had the number 40 on it and was known as the Cosmic Switch. Fourze then prepared to remove

the Claw Switch from the Fourze Driver but the Mezool Dopant using a stream of water before rocketing

towards him in her form and enveloping Fourze to prevent him from moving "This is the end of the line"

The Mezool Dopant boasted

"OK Mars" just a then a mainly black with silver accented Rider with star map markings on it with with a

planetoid shaped orb in the belt with the same design surrounded by a knob on the right side and a full

Astro Switch slot on the left slide. The Rider had lue ridged shoulder pad on the right side and the top of the

helmet was covered with blue and had spikes coming out of the left side. The Rider had a gauntlet on the

left arm with a thumbprint scnner and three switches that had to be pulled along to activate. This was

Kamen Rider Meteor who was running at the Mezool Dopant with a small flaming planetoid around the

right arm. Meteor then punched the Mezool Dopant with the flaming planet causing her become solid again

and knocking her off Fourze "Meteor I'm so glad your here" Fourze said as he ran towards Meteor and hugged

Meteor "Get off me you can thank me later" Meteor said angrily in a female voice.

The Uva Dopant was still holding OOO Latorartar to the ground but then something shot him backwards and o

ff OOO Latoraratr "Show yourself" The Uva Dopant said angrily at a dark patch in the cave

"Well its like I've seen a ghost if the Greeds had any spirit to leave behind" a female voice said from a

Kamen Rider that came out of the darkness. The armour was mainly silver with green and black and yellow

highlights. This Rider had ridged armour covering most of the legs and lower arms and half green and

half silver chest armour. There were half green and half silver spheres in serveral places and the Rider had a

half ring shaped visor and a belt with a open sphere in it and had golden knob on the right side and a coin slot

on the left. This was Kamen Rider Birth "Mary" OOO Latoratar said in a shocked tone "The one and only"

Birth said while brandishing what looked like a black gun with yellow lines but it had a half green half silver

sphere In the middle and had a glass container sticking out of the bottom "Lets fly the coop shall we " Birth

said as she held her hand out to shake OOO Latorartar's.

Meanwhile Double LunaMetal was still caught in the Kazari's Dopant's hair. But then a humanoid

figure covered in fire charged through the Kazari Dopant knocking him to the floor and allowing Double

LunaMetal to escape his dreadlocks and fall to the ground but okay "James" both the people who became

Double said in surprise. The Kamen Rider who had just saved them was mainly with silver plating on

the legs and arms. This Rider also had several motorcycle parts on the armour including half a motorcycle

wheel on each leg, a grill in the lower chest and the handlebar assembly and front wheel on the shoulders

and back. The belt looked like a speedometer with handlebars attached to it with the left one having a clutch

on it. There was a slot for a Gaia Memory in the top that was filled with a bright red one. This Rider also

wielded a sword that looked quite like a normal sword but it had Engine parts in the guard and a place for a

Gaia Memory in the middle. This was Kamen Rider Accel "Sorry if I'm late" Accel said as he reached

his hand out to to help Double LunaMetal "You're right on time" Joseph said as Double got up and shook

Accel's hand. All three groups of Riders then ran towards the exit with Meteor grabbing Christie's body as

they went. A bolt of green lightning then exploded behind them causing them to turn around "You don't

think we would allow you to leave with giving you a going away present" The Kazari Dopant said

surrounded by the other two aggressively "Funny I was planning on giving you the same thing"

Birth said as she twiddled a Cell Medal around her left hand "Rex you get the rest out of here" Birth

said to OOO who without questioning it then grabbed Christie's body and ran out the entrance.

Birth then put the Cell Medal into a slot on her belt called the Birth Driver and turned the knob causing the

sphere in the belt to pop "Breast Cannon" a mass of machines then came out of a sphere and

then became a massive cannon which was shaped almost like a wing at the base with handles in

the size with a long barrel then appeared on Birth's chest. Birth then started adding Cell Medals to the

Breast Cannon while the other Riders had escaped "Stop her" The Greed Dopants then charged at but she

then unleashed a massive surge of red energy from the Breast Cannon which she then pointed upwards

causing the beam to hit the celling and cause a cave in that sealed the Dopants off from Birth however

they were about to fall on her but OOO Latorartar grabbed her at the last minute and took her outside

were the other Riders were waiting, in addition to the Riders and the Ride Vendor, the Machine Massigler

and the HardBolider there was another Ride Vendor and a mainly blue bike with a satellite camera

on the front and and the rest of the satellite on the back this was Meteor's bike the Machine Meteorstar.

Fourze then de materialised his armour becoming William again before walking towards Meteor to

try and shake her hand but she just ignored "?Alexis why are you giving me the silent treatment"

William asked Meteor "Did you not think to call me when this happened, I only knew about this

because Detective Peel here found me and told me" Meteor said angrily while disengaging her transformation

to reveal a tall red headed girl in her late teens I sort of forgot" William replied causing Double to facepalm

"You idiot" Alexis said in a frustrated tone "Well at least we all got out alive, something I cant say about them"

Birth said as all the remaining Riders disengaged their transformation "I doubt that, if TV shows have told

me anything unless you have a body don't assume their dead" Joseph said staring at the what was left

of the cave that they had just been into "While we did get out of their we have absolutely no way to

find out what they wanted" Christie who had just regained conscious while lying on Rex's Ride Vendor

said with disappointment in her voice "I would not be so sure" Rex said as he took out a small sample

of the crystal from one of his pockets "?How did you get that" Alexis asked sounding amazed "While

I got you guys out of their I grabbed this from one of the drills" Rex replied "Very impressive kid I would

like to have a guy like you in my force" James said also known Kamen Rider Accel said while patting

Rex on the soldier "Thanks Chief Harley" Rex replied politely "Unless you're one of my policemen or my

wife don't call me that it makes me sound old" James said flattered by Rex's politeness "Since we foiled

another one of Foundation X's plans we should go our separate ways" Mary suggested while she went

to her Ride Vendor the others to got to there respective bikes as James took out his transformation belt

the Accel Driver and prepared to transform "Wait" Rex shouted at full volume causing the others to jump

and their attention to turn to him "I know every last time we teamed up like this everything stopped after

we stopped their initial plans, but now I think we have just stumbled into something bigger this isn't just

gonna take one or two or three of us we have to stay together to get through this" Rex said in a stern tone

"?You mean like a club" William asked with an excited expression "More like a League" Rex said with a

serious tone and a smirk on his face

Well that wraps up the second chapter of this baby. Well the eponymous Kamen Rider League will appear

next chapter and I am looking forward to writing it where I will introduce the counterparts of the several

supporing casts members including Hina and Shingo's counterparts. I am also planning on including

guest Riders who will help the League in at least 1 Chapter but wont join it I wont tell you who they are

but there is three and the first will appear in Chapter 4. and to finish I am really curious about what my viewers

want to know about this version of the Kamen Rider Universe and if you ask I will eventually deliver.


End file.
